


猫！Mark

by zhucaicai



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai
Summary: Mark长出了猫耳朵和尾巴，而他让所有人头痛。





	1. Mark一点也不在乎

Mark长出了猫耳朵和尾巴，在他面无表情敲打键盘的时候有对耳朵在头顶抖动实在是件可怕的事。更可怕的是，Eduardo根本不让任何人接近他1米以内。

“猫讨厌被摸尾巴，”Eduardo说，听起来十分有理，“你们不能因为他长了猫尾巴和耳朵就老摸他。他得要建这个网站，我们需要他工作，而不是被挠着下巴打猫呼噜。”

如果他没有一边挠着Mark的两只猫耳朵之间那丛卷毛一边说这话，他听起来会更有道理一点。

“这不公平呐伙计。”Dustin抗议，不能怪Dustin，戏弄Mark让他竖着耳朵瞪过来实在太好玩了，因为Mark总是个混蛋，当他是个会发出猫咪嘶声的混蛋的时候可不能白白放过机会。

“我确定Mark一点也不在乎，”Dustin说，“只有你把这当作一回事。”

 

Eduardo把这当作一回事的程度，毫不夸张地说，他整个人鸡妈妈模式全开，他简直要把Mark举起过头顶，防止Kirkland的混球们碰他一根指头。

“还有停止叫Mark小猫咪，”Eduardo说，“他会变回来的。”

Chris说：“但他现在确实是个小猫咪。”

如果被挠得整个人蹭进Eduardo的手掌里算是人类正常举止的话。Mark和Eduardo一直有点超出私人空间距离的亲密，但在Mark没有耳朵的时候，他可不会从Eduardo的手里吃红色甘草糖，任由Eduardo挠他的卷发，或是迷迷糊糊地把脑袋搁在Eduardo大腿上让他哄他：“嘘，就睡一会儿，好了，Mark，闭上眼睛。”

Dustin和Chris差不多已经觉得这超出了恐怖的范畴了。

 

就好像现在，Mark敲键盘的动作停了一拍，他茫然地晃了下头，这是他开始犯困的征兆，Eduardo立刻把他拉到自己身上，并且对他轻声劝哄：“4点我会叫你起来，你可以工作到我们去吃晚饭。”

Dustin和Chris就是觉得这他妈的恐怖极了。

他们满脸见了鬼的表情，而Eduardo就瞪着他们：“怎么了？猫咪每天睡很多觉，这是自然习性。”

“你们抱着睡觉可一点也不自然。”Dustin喃喃。

“他现在是只猫，而他喜欢这样，”Eduardo愤怒地压低了声音对他们宣布，“就行行好，停止发表评论并且走开怎么样？”

因为他确实愤怒而且看起来他妈的在乎极了，Dustin和Chris就照他说的走出去了，Dustin没忘了睡前临别赠言：“他不是喜欢这样，他是喜欢你，伙计。”

然后他们带上门。


	2. Eduardo可能不擅长对付猫但有一只喜欢他

猫喜欢被挠哪里？

Eduardo的前女友教过他一部分猫喜欢被挠头，一部分喜欢被挠脖子，这通常和性别有关，然而Eduardo总是搞混。他不擅长对付猫——他能和狗玩得很好，但从没能成功把一只猫抱到膝盖上。

除了Mark，他可以挠Mark的任何地方——要是Mark算是只猫。Mark允许他，只是忙于编写代码/思考/飞快说话而懒得阻止他，Mark是世界上最冷静的猫。

 

Eduardo喜欢他的两只猫耳朵之间那片被柔软卷发覆盖的头顶，他的后脑勺，他的耳朵尖，即使用揉他耳根Mark也不会抗议，他会歪头蹭一下自己的脑袋，看都不看Eduardo，继续投入工作。只有碰他的手肘和手掌的时候Mark会挡住他要他“该死，我要写完这行，Wardo”，因为一切抚摸都得建立在不妨碍工作的前提下。

那么避开肩膀，背脊是可以的，他的肩胛骨，一粒粒凸起的脊椎骨。Eduardo对尾巴很谨慎，因为，就像他说的，猫讨厌被摸尾巴，这是个敏感区域，只有在他们一起躺在客厅沙发里吃外卖打游戏，Dustin在满世界跑火车而Mark在和他斗嘴的时候，在他们都全然放松时，Eduardo会抚摸Mark甩到他腿上一截柔滑的尾巴尖，那毛茸茸的一小截黑猫尾巴，会在他手掌下晃动，随着Mark的每一句刻薄奚落动个不停。

 

“我一直在想，”Dustin有时会猛然停下来对他说，“知道吗，只有你，Mark从来都没抓过你。”

他盯着Eduardo握着Mark的尾巴尖的手，这让后者感到一种难以名状的尴尬，这像是忘了在门把手上挂袜子，Eduardo只能反问：“是吗？”

Dustin就坚定地回答他：“你都看到了他当一只猫的时候有多凶暴。”

他的形容毫无疑问的夸张。Eduardo见过Mark嘶其他人，多半是在他们朝他丢绒毛球、或者喊着“小咪咪，谁是甜甜的小猫咪”的时候，Mark可能还抓过其中几个混球，但那都称不上凶暴。

Mark的问题在于，他根本不在乎自己长出了猫耳朵和尾巴，也不认为他因此而有所改变，因此倘若有任何人因此对他区别对待的话他就会格外暴躁。

他唯独对Eduardo和顺可能因为，Eduardo仍旧对他一视同仁。或者说，Eduardo从很早以前就这样饲喂他了。

因此现在他也只是抬起头来瞪着Dustin：“长出了耳朵不代表我变成了猫；如果我真的变成了猫，只会显得你更凄惨，一只猫都能写出比你强两百倍的代码。”

Dustin对他回以假笑：“哦，哈，好吧，至少我们知道你做猫的时候喜欢被谁摸。”

 

他们都知道，他们知道得太清楚以至于当Mark不再做一只猫、而Eduardo仍旧在沙发上摸他的时候所有人都能保持绝对冷静。只有Chris说：“我希望Mark的耳朵没消失。”因为揉一只猫的耳朵和揉你最好的朋友的耳朵是不同的，挠一只猫的头顶和挠你最好的朋友是不同的，如果你那样抚摸的不是一只猫，所有旁观者都会尴尬得想要死去。


	3. 如果Mark长出猫耳朵是他们通向Happy Ending的唯一途径

是的因为你不能对一只猫真的发怒，也不能把你的猫丢在加州整个夏天，更不能对一只猫提起诉讼。

事实上Eduardo在纽约第一个礼拜就已经受不了了，因为所有人都在无休止地给他打电话，问他该怎么除猫毛+保护家具和自己的手+给Mark买哪种罐头好阻止他暴躁/阴晴不定/折磨所有人。

 

 

“我已经给你们做了50页饲养PPT，”Eduardo告诉他们，“你们就没一个人好好照做吗？”

 

 

“第17页，如果凌晨三点发现他坐在你脚上，不要移动，继续睡直到他过来抢夺你的毯子和你一起睡为止。”

Dustin念道，“我相信了你，伙计，尽管我认为只有你有和Mark分享毛毯的牺牲精神但是你猜怎么着？他根本不睡，他在凌晨三点闯进每间卧室并且对我们的脚和毛毯都极度不满，我猜我们该把Kirkland的沙发搬过来，或者更简单地，把你搬过来。见鬼的只有你能对付他。”

“在我出现前你们已经做了室友。”Eduardo说。

“但那是在你没有把他宠坏的前提下。听着，第31页，如果Mark开始吐毛球，准备化毛膏，并且日常注意梳毛——”

Dustin继续念，他听起来已经饱受折磨：“我都不知道你给他买了个猫用梳子。他只是长了耳朵和尾巴，你要我把Mark按在膝盖上梳他的犹太卷毛吗？不，我受不了了，Wardo，你必须来。比起在纽约找广告商，让我们都活着过完这个夏天才是你的最大职责。”

 

 

那么Eduardo去了，不是为了让Dustin和Chris和实习生活命，而是因为很快Sean Parker出现在了他们的Palo Alto总部，并且通过他的狗飞盘搅得整栋房子鸡犬不宁。

“我以为Mark喜欢他？”

Eduardo再次接到电话诉苦时问，他当然讨厌Sean但是他仍然很惊讶。

“是的，Mark喜欢他，但问题就在这里，Sean是个养狗的人，他可能把Mark当成了一只比熊犬或者雪纳瑞或者随便什么——他完全不懂得怎么和猫玩或者挠猫或者做任何事，他全*搞砸了*，现在你要么立刻来要么——”

Eduardo立刻去了。

 

 

Mark租的房子很不错，游泳池也像他说的一样棒。尽管Mark根本不靠近水，他站在一旁拿着摄像机。Eduardo说：“这儿不错。”Mark转过身来，Eduardo立刻就发现他把自己搞得一团糟。

他们看了看Facebook的新进展（很好，墙很不错），聊了聊并且吃了外卖，只提到了Sean一次，Sean不在，当然了因为他得去处理被抓破相的脸。

Eduardo说：“Mark，你得摄入维生素。”然后Mark勉强吃掉了披萨上的青椒圈。他要求和Mark单独聊聊，直到傍晚Chris发现Eduardo坐在起居室沙发里，Mark枕在他腿上已经睡着了。Mark最近睡得太糟糕以至于Chris把啤酒递给Eduardo他都没醒。

Chris看着Eduardo分一只手去梳Mark的卷毛，他轻轻挠着Mark的耳朵之间，Mark的尾巴放松地卷着他的小腿。他看起来有点心不在焉，但是Chris发誓世界上不会有第二个人能像Eduardo这样迅速地驯服Mark，更不可能会有第二个人会这样心满意足地瞧着Mark打猫呼噜，要是那不是爱和爱和爱Chris可以把自己的鞋生吞下去。

这是他们搬来Palo Alto以来最祥和的一个下午。

 

 

“你得留下来。”Chris说。

“为了你们没法好好遵守饲养手册。”Eduardo做个表情，他看起来并没那么不高兴，甚至当Chris预警他留下来也意味着准备继续对付Sean Parker。

“起码他被抓破了脸，”Eduardo说，“起码现在我知道了他的弱点。”

 

 

看着他Chris就能预感这个夏天会有多令人头痛，但见鬼，那是Sean Parker该担心的事。最重要的是Eduardo在Palo Alto了，Eduardo会负责看着Mark因为他们其他所有人都知道这差使简直难于登天。

那么所有事就会比本可能发生的好上十倍百倍。


End file.
